Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for a gasoline engine.
Description of the Related Art
Gasoline engines that burn fuel by spark ignition widely employ a technique for warming up an exhaust gas purification catalyst provided in an exhaust passage by burning fuel injected for warming-up in addition to fuel for generating a required torque to thereby supply high temperature exhaust gas to the exhaust gas purification catalyst. For example, in a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, after the main combustion carried out by the first normal fuel injection and ignition, the secondary additional fuel injection is performed at an early or middle stage of the expansion stroke, so that the additionally supplied fuel is ignited by propagation of the flame of the main combustion without need to perform the ignition again. In this case, the exhaust gas discharged from the gasoline engine contains a relatively large quantity of fuel components, and the fuel components are oxidized and burned by after burning while they travel to the exhaust gas purification catalyst, leading to a rise in the temperature of the exhaust gas flowing into the exhaust gas purification catalyst.